


Take Two For the Team

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For pornosophical.</p><p>When Jason, Percy, and Nico get magical boners on a quest thanks to Priapus, there’s really only one solution. Nico’s the only one who’s ever taken a dick before, so it’s only natural that he should help his cousins out, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Two For the Team

_ Take Two For the Team _

“Wait, so- sorry. The only way we’re getting out of here is by  _ fucking? _ ”

Nico wasn’t sure if Percy was being dense or just incredulous.

“That is what I said, wasn’t it?” teased the god. “Except much less lewdly.”

Percy cursed under his breath, his palm still absently pressing against his cock, as if it were a burn and applying pressure to it would help alleviate the pain for a bit.

It didn’t.

Nico had tried.

“Ok, but like- it’s a little unfair, isn’t it? We’re all men.”

The god, Priapus, made his eyes sarcastically big, like Jason had said something devastatingly shocking.

“And you think the ladies enjoy my curse when they  _ are  _ present? The curse is a curse and it’s meant to honor me. Your gender doesn’t really play into it. Honor me, and be free.”

Priapus

“Or don’t. Rot here. In this chamber. Forever.”

He grinned meanly, and the ache in Nico’s balls and cock increased. Nico groaned. Percy and Jason lurched forward like they’d both been about to double over but restrained themselves at the last moment.

“I’m sure your dicks will explode and you’ll die of blood loss a lot sooner than you’ll die of hunger. See? I’m merciful. Some gods make you die painfully  _ and  _ slowly.”

Jason turned away from the god, apparently having had enough of his taunting and smirking. He seemed to assess his friends, then put his hands on his hips like he always did when giving orders.

“Right. Nico- you go first. I don’t know if you’ve done this before, but you probably have at least somewhat of a better understanding of how to do this without injury. So you can choose who you’re...  _ topping  _ and the other will watch and learn, and then they’ll…  _ sleep with _ the last person, and whoever that is will…  _ do…  _ you.”

The god behind Jason sniggered every time Jason blushed and dodged saying the f-word.

Nico idly wondered why Jason had such a problem with the word.

“ _ Nooo _ , no, no- I don’t think so.”

Percy was shaking his head, hands raised, but Jason didn’t let him speak.

“Percy, I don’t care that you and I are straight. It’s not fair if only Nico bottoms, and this way all three of us share in each activity.”

“Shut up, Grace, I’m having a smart moment. We only need to have sex twice. The one time, Nico fucks one of us. And the second time, either Nico fucks the other, which might guarantee a better experience, or the other fucks the first, which would save time because the first guy’s already lubed up. Because everyone only needs to  _ fuck  _ once. It’s not that everyone has to  _ bottom  _ once.”

Jason looked like he wanted to tell Percy to stop being an idiot again, or at least to stop cursing so much, but shut his mouth again when he realized that Percy  _ was _ , in fact, having a smart moment.

“So... while I appreciate everyone being so concerned that no one hurts each other, I can bottom both times.”

Jason and Percy turned to him, looking a little startled. Then they were both waving their hands.

“No, you don’t have to-”

“We’re totally fine-”

“-it’s not like you’re obliged to bottom ‘cause you’re gay-”

“-this totally isn’t fair, and that would just be even less fair to you-”

Nico raised his hands and stopped their placating gesticulating.

“Even with all the prep work in the world, you two might have just too much trouble taking a dick for the first time. I’ve bottomed before- I’ve topped before- I can walk you both through this. It’s not unfair to me or anything. I just think it’s the smartest, easiest thing to do.”

Jason and Percy both deflated, eyeing him suspiciously, like they were waiting for his face to betray any uncertainty or fear.

“In fact, we can make this really quick and simple and… just all have sex at once. You both fuck me, and  _ ta-da! _ We’re done.”

His friends didn’t seem impressed by his ta-da, probably because he’d delivered it in near monotone, but still. It was a good suggestion.

“What do you mean, ‘at once’? We’d still have to take turns.”

“No, I mean like. You could just… push in together. And then we’d be done.”

Jason inhaled a sharply whistling breath. Percy’s eyes bugged out.

“Like…  _ together  _ together?”

“Yeah, like… double penetration. Then we wouldn’t have to waste too much time here. Time  _ is  _ of the essence on this quest…”

He started taking his clothes off without waiting for their replies.

On the throne at the center of the chamber, Priapus clapped.

“Oh, how  _ marvelous! _ I’ve haven’t had such a thing done in my court since the Romans. Nico di Angelo, you truly do honor me.”

Nico looked up from taking his pants off to glare at the god. He wasn’t interested in honoring the god, he was just…

...living out a secret fantasy.

Not that he’d tell Percy or Jason  _ or  _ Priapus that, though he suspected the god probably already knew his secret. That is, after all, how gods usually worked. They knew all things that had to do with their powers.

He shed off his underwear.

Percy was about to protest, but Nico just walked off toward one of the basins containing lube and ducked his fingers in. 

He looked around. There were plenty of comfortable spaces around here, the whole place outfitted for a mass orgy. The floor was a wine-red, velvety material that squished like a mattress under his feet. 

Would be easy on the knees. 

Pillows and cushioned stools were grouped together into aesthetically pleasing arrangements. Golden dildos and silvery butt plugs poked out of beautifully weaved baskets. He spotted a pillow that looked like what he wanted.

He walked to it, reaching behind himself to rub his rim with slick fingers. He assumed Jason and Percy were following him, or at least getting naked, but he was a bit too busy thinking about how to get comfortable and how to get the mechanics of double penetration right.

The pillow he’d picked out was huge, and overstuffed, made of black velvet and with a luxurious looking bronze trim. And it also happened to be near one of the lube basins, something he was sure they’d need again multiple times.

He kneeled down next to the pillow, gathering it under himself so that he was comfortably draped over it. Then he concentrated on worming his finger inside himself, working it in slowly and purposefully.

He wondered what Jason and Percy thought. Did it excite them to see Nico like this? Vulnerable, prone, yielding? He hoped so, but there was no certainty. Maybe they were just grossed out, hoping to get this over with. Maybe one of them was turned on, but seeing the disgust on the other’s face, he’d hide his own interest. 

He looked up. 

At least Priapus was happily stroking his cock, and, if he was being completely honest, that made Nico feel better. 

Even if his friends were grossed out, Priapus was a reminder that it wasn’t  _ Nico  _ that was disgusting, it was just that what was normal and natural to him didn’t appeal to everyone.

Finally, he heard steps behind him- hesitant footfalls that didn’t seem to want to make much noise or announce their presence. But Nico could see that Priapus’s gaze was now focused above and behind him, his gaze darker and hungrier than the mere joy he was expressing when he was watching Nico enthusiastically go about his task.

Nico wondered what Priapus was seeing that had him looking so menacing again. Two hesitant demigods about to be forced into something they wished no part of? Or two conflicted demigods who were suddenly very aroused by what they were seeing, despite all their earlier complaining? Maybe Priapus wasn’t paying attention to Percy and Jason’s feelings at all. Maybe he was just really lusting after the image of two young men about to split a hole impossibly wide.

Not impossibly.

Nico could do this.

It was the chance of a lifetime, and if his friends went with it, he could live the rest of his life without ever having sex again and still be the happiest man in the world.

“Nico, we could still go one at a time. That- that doesn’t look like it would be able to fit us both.”

Nico grunted, pushing a third finger inside himself.

“How about you let me worry about what I can and can’t fit and get over here. Stretching yourself is a lot easier when you’re actually turned on and have someone touching you.”

Both of his friends immediately fell to their knees behind him, obviously eager to help make this easier, ever if they weren’t excited about actually doing it.

“W-what do we do?”

Jason sounded so hesitant and scared, Nico almost stopped what he was doing right then and there. He did  _ not  _ want to be asking Jason to do any of this if this is how the guy felt.

Then again,  _ he  _ wasn’t really the one asking.

“Just touch me like you would a girl that you can’t keep your hands off of. I don’t need you to do anything- I’ll take care of that myself, I just need some… distraction.”

Percy’s hands immediately reached out for him. Even if he hadn’t already figured out which person was sitting on which side, he’d have known those were Percy’s hands. They moved rashly, impulsively touching here and then, there, like they couldn’t decide what to do for first. He started off exploring Nico’s legs, pressing a thumb behind Nico’s knee, playing with the leg hair, squeezing a thigh. Then he went higher and shot out a hand to touch Nico’s balls, retreated, reached out again, stroked them carefully, pulled away again. He went back to touching Nico’s legs, apparently all drained of courage for the time being.

Jason still hadn’t touched him.

“Jason?”

“I- I, uh… I’m watching Percy.”

“It’d be nice if you did more than that. I  _ am  _ kind of taking the proverbial bullet for you guys by being the designated bottom in front of a really pervy old guy. I could use a bit of comfort right about now.”

“Right, I…”

Jason’s hand reached out, his fingertips brushing Nico’s ass briefly. They fluttered down his thigh, before coming to rest a bit more substantially on Nico’s rump again.

“Um… I’ve never really touched anyone.”

Percy made a choked off, incredulous noise.

“What about Piper?”

“Piper, uh… yeah, we don’t do things. I just kind of take care of myself.”

Percy’s hands halted and he sounded completely offended on Jason’s behalf.

“Why the fuck aren’t you guys doing things?”

“Pipes… she’s asexual, I guess? And I don’t like, want to ask her for it, even though she’s said she wouldn’t mind doing things now and then if I really need it. I mean, she’s not  _ asexual _ , asexual. I know she masturbates all the time. She just doesn’t want to be touched except like, kissing and cuddling.”

Jason was silent, obviously having a bit of an emotional crisis, though Nico didn’t know how he could stand it. His dick was in so much pain now from Priapus’s curse. It felt like someone had pumped his dick and balls full of extra semen and then stoppered the whole system. He really wished they could leave the Piper conversation for later. 

For  _ other  _ reasons, too.

Jason took a gloomy breath and wrapped up his story.

“Sometimes, I suspect she wishes I was a girl. I’ve seen the way she hits on Reyna. The way she looks at Annabeth. But she’s in love with me and doesn’t want to throw that away to try to build a whole new relationship that might not even work out. I’m afraid that she stays with me because it’s practical. And safe.”

Nico felt bad that he wanted to skip over the conversation. Obviously, this was a big problem in Jason’s life. He realized he’d stopped moving his fingers inside himself, but he wasn’t sure if it’d be impolite to resume. He heard Percy clap Jason on the… shoulder? arm? back?

“Sorry about that, bro. We should talk about this again later. Maybe you guys need to figure something out.”

“Yeah,” Jason agreed. “Now’s really not the time. My dick hurts like hell.”

“Same. Now, about touching Nico… just touch him. It’s ok. He won’t shy away or anything. Obviously,  _ he’s  _ not very asexual.”

Nico chuckled, finally feeling free to continue his motions. Count on Percy to dispel tension.

Jason hadn’t removed his hand from Nico’s ass. He squeezed it carefully, and Nico moaned and arched to encourage him. Jason squeezed harder.

Then he got curious.

His hands were more cautious than Percy’s and more streamlined in what they wanted. They rubbed up and down Nico’s thigh, squeezing and massaging, digging nails into soft skin. Once Nico’s leg felt like complete pudding under the attention, Jason moved a hand back to Nico’s ass, reaching out a finger to stroke the rim. Nico moaned again, pushing back.

“You can add yours, if you want.”

“Won’t it hurt?”

“I need the prep for later.”

Jason’s finger sidled up against Nico’s, then peeked in past the rim. He left it there for  a moment as Nico thrusted his fingers in and out, then he pulled it back out quickly, like he was trying to pretend that he hadn’t just done something so naughty.

Nico let his fingers out completely and stretched them. Then he sat up and reached for the lube basin again. He hoped it was somehow magically protected from contamination.

Fingers all super slick again, he reached back, this time turning his whole upper body so he could reach better. He pinched his fingers and thumb together, trying to make them into as small a shape as possible. Then pushed in.

It was difficult.

He got as far as the second knuckles, then stopped. The large knuckles where fingers met hand didn’t seem interested in pushing inside him. Nico pulled them back out, and craned to see Percy.

“Could you lube up and fuck me real quick? Just to kind of loosen me up.”

“What do you mean, ‘real quick’?”

“Just hard and fast for a little while. And then I’ll stretch it some more.”

Percy got up to reach the lube, but he didn’t seem convinced.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t take turns? Jason and I are both kinda big.”

Which was when Nico finally realized that he had the opportunity to see both men naked and fully erect for the first time ever. He looked to see what Percy was packing. Oh. Yeah, that might be difficult.

Then he turned back to see what Jason had going on-

_ Holy shit _ he was going to die if he tried to take them both.

Nico tried not to panic.

He wanted this. He’d wanted this for years.

So reality was a bit scarier than fantasy, so what?

Percy settled in behind him, Jason shifting aside to give him his space.

“You sure?”

Nico steeled his resolve.

“Yeah, I’m sure. It’ll be fine.”

He looked to Priapus, who was watching without any expression at all, his hand lazily stroking his cock. Maybe that’s why the god had grinned so darkly earlier when his friends had first approached him from behind. He’d seen exactly what Nico had signed up for and knew he was in for a good night, watching Nico’s hole get completely ruined.

Good thing he was already considering celibacy after this, because he was pretty sure that he’d lose all function of his sphincter muscles after tonight.

Percy pushed in.

“That ok?”

“Yeah, you don’t have to be so gentle. I won’t break.”

Percy pushed in harder, and Nico focused on staying loose and relaxed. Nico had only taken a cock this big once before and it was part of the reason he didn’t end up dating that guy. Sure he had  _ dildos  _ this size, but carefully working a dildo in and out of yourself was completely different from having a horny top try to obliterate your poor hole.

Nico grit his teeth to keep himself from backing out of this plan. He should just take one and then the other. It would be the smart thing to do. It would still be a stretch worth remembering. It would still technically count as a threesome with Jason Grace and Percy Jackson, and he could cross that off his bucket list.

But he couldn’t back out. Not when the promise of his ultimate fantasy was so close.

“Go ahead. Be rough. I just need to you stretch me open.”

Percy didn’t hesitate. He braced his hands on the pillows on either side of Nico, locking his elbows into the narrowest part of his waist so Nico wouldn’t be jostled around too much, and went to town.

All Nico could do was hold on for dear life and avoid clenching.

The sounds they were making were somehow even more lewd than normal. Maybe it was the vast space. Maybe it was Percy’s tight fit and fast pace. Or maybe it was just knowing that Jason was right there and not doing much else but watching and listening.

Nico suspected that the man behind him wasn’t a man at all but some kind of fuck robot. It was the only explanation for how Percy could fuck both so deep and so fast. He had to struggle to get any air in his lungs so he could speak.

“Ok, ok-  _ stop _ .”

Percy took a few more thrusts just to slow down and then came to a halt, pulling out and gasping to catch his breath.

Nico felt his hole gape for a few seconds before it slowly regained shape by twitching and spasming. He lay panting for a bit longer before he could finally find his strength and put at least some weight onto his limbs.

“You should consider being a professional driller. Holy  _ fuck _ .”

Percy chuckled, but Nico was already looking at Jason.

“You turn. Lube up and get behind me.”

Jason stood.

He seemed about ready to protest Nico’s lack of manners about the whole thing, but apparently decided the situation didn’t really call for standing on ceremony. Nico looked over at Percy who was lightly stroking himself, still looking at Nico’s ass.

“Whatever happened to touching me?”

He wondered if he was being too bossy, but Percy jerked, and immediately looked apologetic.

“Sorry- um-”

He crawled over and lay a hand on Nico’s flank.

“There’s not really much to touch when you’re lying like that. Unless you’re really into just  _ really bad  _ back massages? Because I’m pretty terrible at those and can absolutely give you one.”

Nico burst out laughing and shook his head.

“Thanks- no-”

He pushed himself upright, then slowly crawled into Percy’s space, trying to make sure his movements were languid and enticing. It must have worked because Percy suddenly looked a bit breathless and red in the cheeks. Nico pushed him down and kept moving until he was on his hands and knees right above him.

“Would that work?”

“That-  _ yeah _ . That would work.”

Percy’s fingers skimmed over his sides before getting a firm grip to pull Nico down to his elbows. Hot breath and moist lips skimmed over his neck, followed by soft, wet kisses being dropped all over his shoulder and collarbones.

Nico felt Jason settling in behind him trying to fit his shins into the tangle of Percy and Nico legs.

“So- should I?”

“Yeah, Jason. I need you to open me wide, wide open. All loose and sloppy so that Percy could push in with you.”

Jason gulped. Percy groaned. Nico guessed Percy had a bit more appreciation for what was about to happen, having stuck his dick into people before. Jason would figure it out soon enough.

Hesitant hands settled on his backside and a cockhead brushed shyly against his hole, which still felt raw and needy after Percy’s thorough fucking of it.

“Jason, just do it. Get a good grip on him and just go to town.”

Nico looked down, surprised. Percy grinned back up at him and winked before pulling him down for a kiss.

It was  _ heaven _ .

Nico moaned, trying to absorb and commit every sensation to memory. It was one thing to have Percy Jackson systematically fuck you from behind. It was another thing to taste his sweet lips, and have his hands gently stroke your face.

Jason’s head slipped in easily enough. The rest- that was a stretch.

Nico winced, pulling back from the kiss.

“Shhh-”

Oh, that was nice.

Percy was jerking him off, hand flying easily along the length.

“Come on, Jason. He’s fine.”

Jason sank in the rest of the way, and stopped, panting.

“That’s- a  _ lot-  _ tighter than I imagined.”

“Yeah, well, it’s your job to make it loose, so think about old grannies and smelly socks and get to work.”

And then Percy pulled Nico in for another kiss.

Nico was, with no exaggeration,  _ very grateful _ that Percy turned out to be such a go-getter once in the swing of things. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to really deal with Jason’s first several thrusts if it wasn’t for Percy’s efforts. In fact, at one point, just as Jason was really gaining speed and it was starting to be a bit too much for Nico, it was Percy who stopped Jason and told him to go lube up some more.

“It’s not going super easy. Pro tip for future getting laid: if things aren’t going easy, add more lube.” 

Jason pulled out and got up to obey, quietly apologizing, and Percy called after him.

“Oh, and get some in your hand to get on my dick too!”

Nico kissed him, amazed that Percy was such good backup. He’d been starting to feel weird giving out all the orders, unused to the role. Especially since he knew that his,  _ “We need to do double penetration to make this faster,” _ argument was quickly losing water. Percy must have noticed it by now. Hell,  _ Percy  _ had probably disagreed with that logic from the very beginning. So the only thing that made sense was that Percy had chosen to keep quiet and back Nico’s play.

Nico kissed him again, trying to let all his gratitude shine through his eyes.

Percy looked surprised at that second, even more passionate brief kiss. Then he met Nico’s eyes and relaxed. He grinned, and winked again.

“You  _ know _ .”

Percy adopted one of his favorite comically innocent expressions.

“Know what?”

Then Jason came back and they dropped the subject as they directed Jason to stroke the lube in his hand over Percy.

“Alright, Jason. Just pick up at the pace you left off at and go from there.”

Jason pushed in once more. Nico sighed happily. The slide was a lot easier with the extra lube. He pushed his hips back against Jason’s, squeezing hard as Jason pulled out.

Jason gasped and moaned, but found his rhythm again, progressively tightening his hands on Nico’s hips and pushing in harder.

Percy came up with a brilliant idea.

“Come on, Jason. You saw me fuck him. Think of this as a competition. Who can fuck Nico the hardest and fastest without coming? Because I pretty much achieved a perfect score and unless you want to admit defeat…”

Jason slammed home so hard Nico cried out. Then again. And again-

He continued picking up pace, and Nico gazed down at Percy in amazement like,  _ “Is this really happening??” _

Percy looked gleeful as all hell. He let go of Nico’s cock and reached up to twist both nipples instead.

“Percy, what the fuck? This- this isn’t-”

Talking was hard with Jason basically punching his diaphragm from the inside.

“This isn’t a race to- to get me off before you guys. Because I promise my asshole will be closed for business after that.”

Percy laughed again, and leaned up to bite at Nico’s neck, letting go of Nico’s nipples and instead joining Jason’s attempts to keep Nico’s hips in place under the brutal assault.

“Ok, ok- stop!  _ Stop! _ ”

Jason didn’t stop immediately. Hell, he didn’t even seem to register the word for a moment. But once he got the message, he just pulled straight out, almost falling back, gasping like he’d been about to die of drowning.

“You- wou- can’t just ask- to stop, not when I’m basically driving at  _ 90 miles per hour _ .”

Percy cackled.

“Gods, I thought I was about to get thrown out the windshield from slamming the breaks so fast.”

Nico let him keep complaining as he felt at his hole. Something had felt funny after Jason pulled out. He touched soft tissue. Too soft. Not at all like the texture of his rim. He felt around and felt himself redden.

“Oh  _ god _ .”

“Nico, are you alright? Did I hurt you- Nico! Your- your-”

Percy tried to sit up, but didn’t get very far in the venture, still being beneath Nico.

“What’s going on?”

“His- it- fuck, I think I  _ injured him _ .”

Nico turned his head to the side to catch Percy’s eye. He didn’t mean to deadpan his verdict, but that’s what came out.

“Jason gave me a rosebud.”

Up on the throne, 20 feet away, Priapus let out a loud whoop, followed by laughter and applause. They ignored him. 

Percy stared at Nico, shocked. Then he grinned and turned to Jason.

“Jason, my man-”

This time, he did sit up, reaching for a high five and forcing Nico up with him.

“Um-”

“Don’t leave me hanging, bro.”

Nico turned to look, also unable to keep a straight face. Jason, seeing that Nico wasn’t upset, finally went for the high five.

“Here- Nico, get off. I wanna see.”

“Oh  _ no _ , you don’t. Lie back down and let’s get to the main event. You can see it later.”

Nico pushed him down.

He didn’t want to wait a moment longer. There was still a chance that he’d get too scared to go through with this, and he knew if he backed out, he’d regret it for the rest of his life. So he picked up Percy’s dick from off his stomach and sat on it, before Percy could voice the objections Nico could see forming on his lips.

All thought of protest visibly died out from Percy’s eyes as he rolled his head back and moaned, thrusting up into Nico. Behind him, Jason whined, obviously wanting to get inside too. So Nico bent over and reached back pulling his cheeks apart for Jason.

“Go ahead. Do it.”

Percy’s voice gasped out from next to Nico’s ear.

“I’ll hold him steady for you, bro. Just make sure you aim right.”

Jason followed orders, lining himself up and using the thumb of his other hand to push into Nico and pull outwards. He pushed. For a moment, it seemed like he’d slip in with one long slide, and Nico braced himself for the pain and the shock. The next moment, he felt himself, and Percy, get pushed forward across the floor.

Percy started cackling again, and Nico smacked his shoulder, frustrated that after all that, after getting a fucking  _ rosebud _ , he still couldn’t get both cocks in.

“Switch out with Jason. He’ll be in me and you try to push in.”

Percy nodded and guided Nico’s hips off of himself. Jason was there immediately, getting a hold of Nico’s waist and filling Nico up before his hole even had a chance to contract and settle after the loss.

Percy got his hands between them, pushing a finger, and then two into Nico’s hole next to Jason. He started tugging at the rim and pulling it wider. Then his cock bumped up next to all the action. Percy adjusted himself, lining everything up, and pushed. His cock was slotting in right between Jason’s and his fingers, and for a moment, Nico thought he would die from the added leverage of pressure. Then, in one swift maneuver, Percy pulled his fingers out and pushed his hips up, sliding his cockhead neatly in.

Jason groaned, falling forward onto Nico. Percy moaned out a high sound, like he was in pain. And Nico… he kept silent, trying to keep it together. God, he was so impossibly full. His rim was protesting, begging him to change his mind. But Nico stayed silent and stubborn. 

This. was.  _ happening _ .

“Nico. Can I-” Percy gasped. “Can I push in? Further?”

Nico nodded.

“Sure?”

“Slowly.”

“Alright. Jason, hold on buddy. Don’t come too soon or Nico here will be very disappointed.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of what I’m starting to get. I’m pretty sure if we’d done this any other way, it would have been way quicker.”

Percy pushed in, inch by slow inch. He was still considerably lubed up from earlier, but Nico wished he could dump like a gallon of lube inside himself.

Someone cleared their throat next to them. Nico and Percy, and he assumed Jason, all looked up to see Priapus standing there. He was also sitting on the throne, but a clone was standing less than two feet away, holding out a squirt bottle of lube, the kind with the long nozzle.

“Might help.”

Nico immediately reached out a hand. As soon as he took it, the god clone was gone. The Priapus on the throne was watching with rapt attention, his hand gone completely still on his dick. Nico passed the lube back to Jason.

“Just point and squirt basically. We could use some more.”

Under him, Percy repeated his wisdom.

“Never such a thing as too much lube when it comes to safety and comfort.”

Jason squirted the lube around Nico’s hole- above his cock and between his and Percy’s cock, trying to aim inside as much as he could. He rutted his hips a bit, pushing the stuff inside and slicking the way. Percy did the same.

“Here- pull out as much as you can without slipping out.”

It was weird to hear Jason giving directions all of a sudden, but it was welcome- Jason was the only one who could see what was going on and really do anything about it.

He and Percy both pulled out- Nico wasn’t sure if it was halfway or more. He heard Jason squirt more lube and then stroke both cocks with a brisk gesture.

“That should do it, I think. Obviously not an expert.”

“Let’s test it.”

They pushed in together, then Jason got stuck. Percy thrusted lightly.

“Well, I’m as far as I can get at this angle. Just pull him onto you.”

Jason pulled, and slowly regained his depth. Nico’s legs twitched.

It seemed that Percy and Jason were both fully in.

The three of them lay there for a while panting. Then Jason spoke.

“Now what?”

“Now? We fuck his brains out.”

Despite the lewd comment, the first thing Percy did after saying that was not thrust but gather Nico’s face in his hands and look into his eyes, adoration shining across his face.

“You. are  _ amazing _ .”

Then he kissed him, slow and deep, and it was so amazing, Nico’s foot would have popped up if he’d been standing.

Then kisses peppered down all across his back. Jason licked and bit him, his hands smoothing over Nico’s thighs, curling around to stroke the sensitive insides.

Percy thrusted, a sharp, hard thrust that knocked Nico’s breath out. On the next thrust, Jason joined him and Nico sobbed. Percy’s hand drifted to his cock, stroking in time with his and Jason’s movements.

Dear _gods_ , this was actually happening and it was more amazing than anything he could have hoped for. Soon enough, both Jason and Percy were nearing that crazy velocity they’d fucked him with when it was just one cock inside him. Nico was officially certain he’d be wheelchair bound for the rest of his life.

Jason came first, finally giving out after showing a really fucking  _ incredible  _ amount of stamina for a first timer. Nico heard Percy mutter,  _ “I’d clap for that performance but my hands are busy.” _

Nico didn’t have time to wonder about Jason’s magical stamina. His own pleasure bloomed with Jason’s final, desperate thrusts, and then he was swallowed up by orgasm, being hit harder with the sensation than ever before. He wanted to sink ever deeper onto the cocks inside him- to be lost in pleasure forever. The pressure and pain in his cock and balls- Priapus’s curse- released in a secondary wave of pleasure. His spotty, unfocused vision went completely black and he collapsed forward onto Percy, only vaguely registering that he must be coming too, if his wild bucking was anything to go by.

He dozed.

No one disturbed him, his quest mates obviously just as exhausted as he was.

Finally, after what must have been a full-on nap, Jason started moving, picking himself up and rolling off of Nico. Percy rolled after him, placing Nico between them. Without prompting, Jason wrapped Nico in his arms just as tightly as Percy was holding him.

Nico tried to clamp down on the emotion in his chest, so overcome by the care they showed.

Nico craned his head up.

Priapus stood above them. He looked neither aroused nor menacing now.

“You’ve paid me a great honor, young demigods. No one before you has shown me so much reverence with such passionate or loving actions. Go home and rest. You quest is no longer needed. I will go to Mount Charleston and retrieve what was stolen from Hephaestus. I also offer you gifts. May you never have problems getting it up, not even in old age or when you’re blackout drunk. May you never get injured during sex. No broken dicks, no concussions. And though you may have many rosebuds, may they never have any adverse effects on your physical health. No sexually transmitted diseases for my favorite demigods either. From now on, you will have gay sex that’s as easy and consequence free as any gay sex the gods have.”

Nico gaped up at him. Was  _ not  _ expecting that.

Percy piped up.

“So only gay sex will be consequence free?”

“You’d like me to make you infertile? I would generally consider pregnancy a consequence.”

“Oh, right. No thanks. The other stuff is great.”

“So no more upset stomach after bare-backing?”

Priapus’s eye twinkled as he answered.

“Never again.”

Nico sighed in relief.

“That was my other biggest worry about doing this, honestly.”

“Didn’t know that was a thing,” Percy mumbled, sounding sleepy and sweet.

Nico patted Percy’s thigh, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. So much for getting over his crush on him as adults.

Priapus cleared his throat.

“I’ll be going now. Feel free to rest as long as you need.”

He gestured to the far corner of the court, where a dark archway stood in the shadows.

“My private rooms are there. You are welcome to the shower, the kitchen, and anything else you might need.”

He bowed, and vanished.

“That was sudden.”

This time, Jason leaned over and smack Percy’s ass.

“Glad to see nothing gets past you.”

Percy retaliated with a blown raspberry. Then he gasped.

“I still haven’t seen it! Show me!”

“Show you what?”

“The rosebud. Turn over, I want to see your blown out hole. Didn’t know that was even _a_ _thing_ outside of porn.”

Nico groaned, more than a little embarrassed about it now that he wasn’t under the influence of the god’s curse and no longer had any excuse to do sexual things with his friends. He rolled over in place, squished as he was on either side by Jason and Percy. He looked back as both of his friends sat up for a better angle.

“ _ Holy-! _ ”

“It’s even  _ bigger  _ than before.”

Percy reached out to touch it, pushing it back in and smacking it a bit. Jason looked concerned.

“Careful!” he hissed at Percy, then looked up. “Does that hurt?”

Nico shook his head.

“It’s more just… really sensitive.”

Percy kept playing with it, lightly spanking it, then trying to force it all back inside. He glanced up.

“With how wide we stretched you, do you think you could take a whole fist right now?”

Nico jerked and rolled away as much as he could with his legs trapped between theirs.

“You are  _ not  _ fisting me after all that. My asshole needs  _ rest _ .”

Percy looked startled.

“Oh. I- I meant that as a hypothetical. Sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

Jason piped up.

“We should probably wash up and get dressed. Plus I’m starving. Unless Nico wants to rest a bit more.”

Nico groaned, letting his head fall back down.

“There’s no way I’m going anywhere anytime soon. Hungry or not.”

Percy nodded and lay back down with him.

“Jason and I can go later. He’ll bring us all food. I’ll bring some wet washcloths and clean you up.”

“You can go now, if you want. No need to suffer hunger.”

But Percy was already settling in and curling up, his arms going around Nico’s chest.

“I’d rather cuddle with you a bit longer. Cause I was actually thinking… I’m kind of between girlfriends at the moment. And that was… well, it was kind of awesome. Even before the dp. We really worked well together. So… maybe we should…”

“Upgrade to friends with benefits?”

“Yeah. Or, you know. More. If things work out.”

Nico raised an eyebrow, but Percy didn’t seem like he was ready to say “boyfriends” out loud. He squirmed uncomfortably, obviously hoping Nico would get the hint. Nico relaxed into his arms.

“Ok. I’d like that.”

Jason suddenly sat up next to him, staring off into space and looking worried.

“Jason?”

Jason glanced at him, then sighed and lay down, shifting uneasily. He looked like he might jump up and walk off altogether.

“I’m not between girlfriends, though that was so amazing I’m half tempted to make the same commitment Percy just did.”

Percy snickered. Nico elbowed him in the ribs, giving him a glare for good measure, then turned to respond to Jason.

“Don’t. Piper doesn’t deserve that. What happened today was one thing, planning to continue it without talking to her...”

“I know. That’s why I didn’t say anything. I just thought it. But Piper and I do need to talk about things again.”

Nico touched his arm.

“Don’t feel like you owe me anything just because Percy suddenly decided he wanted to try being boyfriends-”

Percy made a dissatisfied sound of protest, kicking out at Nico’s foot.

“I know how competitive you guys are, but it’s okay to not get caught up in it.”

Apparently having already forgotten that he was miffed, Percy piped up.

“But if you ever do want to join us, you’re more than welcome to. I could use some help giving Nico beautiful rosebuds.”

Nico elbowed him again and Jason laughed. He rolled over and draped an arm over both of them.

“I think that’s enough talking, or you two might kill each other before you ever go on your first date.”

They fell silent, though Nico’s head was buzzing. One of the men lying by his side might go on a date with him sometime in the near future. A man that he’d had a crush on for as long as he could remember. Nico took a deep breath, and allowed his mind to shut down for a nice, long nap.

They’d figure the rest out later.


End file.
